My favorite mistake
by crissadda
Summary: I knew it was wrong, it was a mistake. I knew it was going to end. And that I was going to get hurt at the end.


Hello. I only write the most terrible One-shot ever cuz it won´t leave my mind alone. It´s kind of a real story. Won´t say names or places. LOL.

But I can tell you this. It real story is stilll going on... it has no end yet. I hope it will and soon. I only took the names to make it more interesting. Dramione at heart! Dramione FTW!

My favorite mistake.

I knew it was wrong, it was a mistake. I knew it was going to end. And that I was going to get hurt at the end.

I didn´t care. I was the one who fell in this game  
then you took me away from you.

My life was stuck on a dull routine, every day was the same. Work, eat, read and sleep. I´m young and I never thought I was going to be so bored at 24. Love was not something I believe will change my life so drastically. But it did. And now I´m in a web between you, another woman and myself.

I saw you that day at the game, I remember your face but I coudln´t remember being it was so beautiful. Almost a sin… almost. You walked by and said your good byes. Never really looking at who it was there. But I noticed anyway. You look tired and worn. You looked like I felt.

I went to your office with no intentions but business, contacts and meetings was all we could talk that day. My department at the Ministry wanted to come to an agreement with you company. I guess you also looked that day. You asked me to go to get some coffee I stupidly said yes. We talked for the very first time in our lives. You eyes kept going to my lips. Ohh if you only knew what was going through my mind. Not even now in the darkness, between the sheets and the sweat I can voice my feelings. How dark I become and the lies I have told.

You told me your problems, you were not happy with her. I´m silly like that and believe every word. Only silly of you as well not to tell your own mistakes.

I use to want this physical thing. But you've taken enough from me.

You made me fall for you.

I lied to my friends, my family and myself. I think you love me, you want me I know you don´t. But every time you kiss me, touch me and make love to me, I lie to myself again.

I told you it doesn´t matter you are married and with her. I can take it and I settle with a few hours in the dark in my fake happiness. But I know different. I know I want you to myself.

I know I´m never going to be number one on the list. If any I´ll be the other one, the one that broke you home apart.

And you left. You walked away from her and from your family as well. You went back to you parents. I saw you crying for her. Hold you in my arms as you sob in pain. You loved her. And I arrived when you were weak.

And I can´t resist you even thought I try. I can´t walk away now.

That day I knew who I really was, I thought it was my chance. My chance to be in your heart for real and for the very first time. I wanted nothing but for you to say it. And I knew I was dark.

And I can't be without you, so don't go anywhere  
You show me love like no one else has done yet. You showed me to be real and not to hide.

I do not want to blame you for my stupid decisions and rash actions, is not your fault I´m weak. It´s not your fault my life didn´t have a meaning before you showed up. My tea it´s getting cold but I can´t move. I don´t want to. I think if I do you´ll disappear and will never come back.

My life is a mess and it seems I can´t take it back to be what it was. My room looks different, smell different. My obsession to control has split, my freaky way to be. I have no way to go back. I´m trap.

You are talking to her again and it only breaks my heart. Because I know you are going back you are going back with her. I can feel it in my bones. I've been fooling myself too long.

How could we be so right and so wrong? It was a mistake.

So you left me slowly and without turning back... and I find myself alone again. Wanting you to come back, want to have you here. Come back because I'm gonna be alone again.

And here you are again. My favorite mistake. I have to be strong and not take you back. I have to hold to myself this time.

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, or tell you that. I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder, or return to where we were.

And I caused nothing but trouble. I understand if you can't talk to me again.

But here you are, looking for the release she can´t give to you. Here you are again looking for my heart. Only this time I know more. Know what you´re looking for. It´s going to be the same. You will never be mine.

And so are and will ever be my Favorite Mistake.

"Hello Draco"

"Hello Hermione"

And you are kissing me one more time. I can only ask for more... Because you were, are and will be always my Favorite Mistake.

The fics has pieces of songs. If you like this and will like to read a continuation of it... well try and guess the songs and the next part will be dedicated to you.

Happy Day!


End file.
